civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Burma (Anawrahta)
Burma led by Anawrahta is a More Civilizations custom civilization by SukritactMore Civilisations, with contributions from Leugi. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Burma Located in the northwest of Southeast Asia, bordered by Bangladesh, China, India, Laos and Siam, Burma has a long and complex history - a land where magnificent and ancient Buddhist temples gaze out serenely over a nation that has seen centuries of both prosperity and turmoil. Anawrahta Anawrahta Minsaw was the founder of the Pagan Empire. Considered the father of the Burmese nation, Anawrahta turned a small principality in the dry zone of Upper Burma into the first Burmese Empire that formed the basis of modern-day Burma. Anawrahta unified the entire Irrawaddy valley for the first time in history, and placed peripheral regions such as Shan States and Arakan (Northern Rakhine) under Pagan's suzerainty. He successfully stopped the advance of Khmer Empire into Tenasserim coastline and into Upper Menam valley, making Pagan one of two main kingdoms in mainland Southeast Asia. Dawn of Man O' King Anawrahta, founder of the Pagan Empire, your people bow before you. Flourishing in the Irrawaddy Delta, the Burmese people have long endured. Since her establishment, Burma has continuously astounded the world with both her strength and her culture; the lesser nations around her trembled before the might of her armies and gazed in awe upon the beauty of her architecture. All this allowed the Burmese to eventually form one of the largest and most cultured empires in the history of Southeast Asia; leaving a legacy both profound and glorious. Great Anawrahta, your people look to you to bring forth a new prosperous age for Burma! Will you restore your empire to her former splendour? Will you once again lead your armies to victory? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome to Burma. I am Anawrahta, Father of this glorious land!" Introduction: "Welcome stranger. I, King Anawrahta, invite you to gaze upon the splendour that is my realm." Defeat: "What Karma have I accrued that I have lost today? There can be no other reason for my defeat!" Defeat: "Impossible! My armies cannot have failed! I refuse to accept this!" Unique Attributes Strategy A Cultural, more flexible equivalent to Assyria. The Kyundaw is a very powerful Unit for its Era when stationed next to enemy cities. With Composite Bowman support, a band of them can easily take down a Civ or two. In the process you'll receive some Great Writers - place their Works into Payas for a Gold reward. Maintain a large empire of conquered subjects, and build Payas everywhere, to gain even more Great Writer points. Your strong early Tourism and game-long incentives to conquer suit a Cultural and/or Domination Victory. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Designate the Official Nats Our people seem to be rather attached to the worship of Nats, or spirits. It is unlikely we would be able to properly eradicate such superstition from the empire. Instead, let us designate an official pantheon of Nats so we will be able to at least influence what our people worship. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Burma * Must have Payas built in all cities founded by the player * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Payas provide +1 Faith and +1 Happiness Collate the Royal Burmese Chronicles Burma has a rich literary history, and of our neighbours, we have one of the most complete, detailed and continuous records of our nation's past. We should gather them, catalogue them and maintain them for all generations to come. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Burma * Must have Payas built in all cities founded by the player * Must have researched Civil Service * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Payas provide +1 Culture and +1 Happiness Full Credits List * Leugi: Leaderscene, Unit Model * Charlatan Alley: DOM Voiceover * Sukritact: All else Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Mandala Cultures Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Burma